


Спокойной ночи, Том

by Gierre, HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Спокойной ночи, Том

«Здравствуй, Том!»

«Добрый вечер, Гарри».

«Собеседование прошло хорошо, как ты и говорил. Им понравился фокус с исчезновением пикси».

«Рад за тебя, Гарри. Уже видел свой новый кабинет?»

«О чем ты, Том? Мне дали стол в общем зале. Даже стул пришлось отбивать у завхоза».

«Все равно поздравляю тебя. Ты так давно хотел получить это место».

«Ты сам знаешь, зачем. На самом деле мне плевать, что они думают».

«Сколько раз повторять, Гарри, что небезопасно писать такие вещи».

«Я пишу их тебе».

«Знаю, но мой дневник могут подменить».

«Я пойму».

«Поймешь, что тебе отвечает другой волшебник? Они могут подделать почерк, Гарри».

«Дело не в почерке. Я давно хотел написать тебе об этом. Я чувствую тебя… чувствую тебя в дневнике, даже когда ухожу в Министерство. Я бы сразу понял, если бы его подменили».

«Я знаю, о чем ты говоришь, но тебе стоит быть аккуратнее».

«Даже не подумаю, у меня праздник».

«Ты слишком беспечен».

«Что они сделают? Посадят меня в Азкабан за то, что я переписываюсь с другим волшебником?»

«Вещи, которые ты пишешь, опасны. Если они узнают, о чем ты думаешь, ты можешь лишиться места в Аврорате».

«Плевал я на место в Аврорате. Я сделаю то, что ты просишь, и уйду оттуда. Они просто кучка старых зануд и параноиков».

«Будет лучше, если ты останешься там еще ненадолго».

«Нет! Я не останусь там, даже ради тебя. Ты не представляешь себе, каково это — торчать там, выслушивая насмешки. Они зовут меня Мальчик-который-выжил. Они!»

«Ты ведь действительно Мальчик-который-выжил, Гарри».

«Да, но тебе можно писать такое, а им — нет. Они набиваются мне в друзья, хотя за спиной называют чокнутым».

«Тебе нравится, когда я называю тебя мальчиком?»

«Перестань! Ты снова за старое?!»

«Я буду называть тебя своим мальчиком, если ты останешься там еще на неделю после того, как мы закончим».

…

«На четыре дня, Гарри. Пожалуйста».

«Четыре дня, и ты будешь называть меня своим мальчиком, а я тебя — загадочным господином».

«Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто я такой, Гарри».

«Да, Том, но я не вижу тебя».

«Ты хотел бы меня видеть?»

«Видеть. Чувствовать».

«Хотел бы услышать мой голос?»

«Да».

«Хотел бы, чтобы я прикоснулся пальцами к твоей груди, к спине, к плечам, положил руку на…»

«Перестань, Том».

«Разве ты не один?»

«Один. Я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать, но мне нужно спать, и я обещал завтра прийти раньше».

«На самом деле, ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил».

«Нет!»

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я обнял тебя сзади, помог снять галстук, расстегнул рубашку, стянул с тебя штаны, толкнул на кровать и сел сверху. Ты хочешь чувствовать бедрами, животом, членом мое тело. Снять одежду с меня, столкнуть и прижаться к моей спине. Хочешь, чтобы я облизал ладонь, провел по твоему члену и помог нам обоим стать немного ближе. Ты хочешь чувствовать меня изнутри, прижимать мою голову к матрасу и трахать так, чтобы я стонал. Тебе хочется кончить, сжимая меня в руках, чтобы я дрожал и просил тебя продолжать, а потом ты хочешь сжимать мой член и выбивать эту просьбу. Ты хочешь видеть мои глаза, когда я кончу в твоих руках. Потом мы будем лежать в одной кровати, испачканные в сперме и поте, и я прошепчу тебе на ухо: «Спокойной ночи, Гарри».

«Спокойной ночи, Том»


End file.
